universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Zant
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Crazy Spinner Zant folds his arms as he start to spin around the stage while damaging opponents. While spinning, you can control where you can go around the stage. The spin attack can be charge by holding B for extra distance and power, with a extra bonus of reflecting projectile back. The Spin can last until 8 seconds. Side B - Phantom Zant Zant summon his Phantom Self onto the field. Phantom Zant can became a assist character as it can dash forward and slash the opponents from a depth. However, Phantom Zant can be KO'd with enough damage or if you get KO’d. Up B - Temple Pillar Crash Zant summons a pillar right underneath him as it’s come out onto the ground. While on the pillar, you can launch yourself up in the air or use the pillar to crash down onto the stage to the opponents. As it’s stand, the Pillar became a perform until it’s get destoryed by Zant or the opponenets. Down B - Shadow Hand Zant creates a portal above him as a black hang arrive on the battlefield. The hand is able to grab nearly opponents and throw their upward into the air or downward into the ground. If you press B rapidly, the hand will keep pressing down onto the opponent for more damage. Final Smash - The Twilight Realm Zant takes off his helmet and puts his hand into the air. Soon, the Portal to the Twilight Realm as everyone enter inside. Inside the Twilight Realm, Zant became more strong as your stats boost and now harder to get damage by. Any opponents in the Twilight Realm are also afford as they became decrease as well. Monster also arrive in the Twilight Realm, became hazards to this stage. The Final Smash ended when Zant or all of the opponents are KO’ed. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Male Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Grey Category:Black Category:Red Category:Light Blue Category:Sword Wielders Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Usurpers Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Weird Name